How do you like it?
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: A collection of CS one shots - all smut. Kinks/PWP/dub-con... anything goes. PM me if you have a prompt:D
1. Needs Must Be Met

"We shouldn't…"

The hollow words disappeared into the still air of the loft.

His lips were on her neck, his fingers clawing at her tights and underwear, dragging them over her thighs impatiently. Blunt fingernails scraped across her skin, making her gasp and shudder.

Pressing her chest up into him, she dug her fingers into his hair, taking a firm hold of those eternally disheveled locks. The layer of scruff he wore was now scratching her breasts as he worked lower and she silently thanked herself for this morning's decision to wear this dress - the one with the short flirty skirt and the low neckline (the one she had _not _noticed he found particularly appealing…)

Soon her tights and underwear were tossed to the floor his fingers joined his mouth, licking an eager path along the edge of the dress until he reached inside and pulled out one breast. A cool flush ran over her, until his finger and thumb began to work at her dusky pink nipple and it quickly hardened - bringing along with it a rush of heat between her legs.

"Mary Margaret…"she began to protest, instantly silenced when his mouth clamped down on her skin, his tongue circling her firm peak as he suckled at her breast. A shot of electricity ran down her body straight to her core and God, she _needed _him right now more than she'd needed anything ever before.

"School doesn't finish for another 15 minutes love,"he replied, in an almost offhand manner as he slid the dress down over her other breast, kneading it softly until she let out a whispered curse. He rubbed his face against her again; lips searching for the unconquered peak, while his hand slid once up her thigh. So close…

But then he paused, pulling back a little. She was panting, the wall at her back, the only thing keeping her standing. "What the hell?"she gasped.

His tongue ran over his lips and his eyebrow rose in that suggestive way that she secretly loved –though she'd never admit that to him. He didn't say anything, merely curved the edge of his mouth into a mischievous smile, before hooking one arm around her waist and hoisting her against his hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, eyes rolling shut as she felt _just how much_ he wanted her, his cock pressing at her clit through the thick layer of denim. It felt so damn good.

Just as quickly he was laying her down - hand back on her thigh, lips pressed to her chest, cool metal of his hook dragging slowly down her arm. She looked up, momentarily confused until she realized where they were.

"My room's upstairs, Killian."

"Too far,"he whispered, fingers now tracing the edges of her folds. She could feel just how wet he had made her and she silently cursed her own body for being so subservient to his ministrations.

"But this is Mary Margaret's bed-"she was cut short as his thumb found her clit and began to rub against it in tight little circles.

"Needs must be met, love,"he answered, his teeth scraping her soft pink lip, a finger pressing against her entrance; the overwhelming urge to have him consume her blanking out all other thoughts.

"Fuck,"she murmured as he slowly dipped his finger inside and the well of heat in her stomach began to throb and grow.

"So wet Emma,"he purred into her ear, his tongue flicking out and tracing that little spot behind her ear that had her cramping around him in delicious anticipation. "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

Each luscious word dripped off his tongue - sweet as honey, smooth as silk - making her stomach clench tighter in expectation of what was to come.

"Yes,"she replied, barely a whisper, too distracted by the feelings that were swirling inside to form coherent thoughts.

Then another finger was thrusting inside her, curving at that spot that made the room darken and bright sparks appear at the edge of her vision. Her hips ground into the bed, her feet scrambled for his legs, trying to pull him closer. "Please…"she whined. Her back arched, she tried to press their bodies together as she reached up and ran her fingers roughly through his hair, tugging until he looked up.

"Well, if you insist,"he smirked. But she could see the unbridled lust in his eyes - the way his pupils had grown wide, almost wiping out the blue and the intense, fiery gaze that made her feel utterly desired.

"Fucking pirate,"she muttered, watching as he lay on his hooked arm and undid the fly of his jeans, pulling out his cock and giving himself a couple of quick strokes, before he crawled over her - in such a sexy, confident way that made her stomach shift in anticipation.

"You fucking love it,"he teased, rubbing the thick, hot top of his erection against her. She bit on her lip, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a rough, messy kiss, curving up her hips up until he was just starting to enter her.

"Christ,"she moaned. The stretch felt so damned good. So tight and full…She struggled to loop her legs around him, finally gaining some traction that allowed her to tug him closer, making him thrust his hips into hers as she whined. She felt so _goddamned _full.

Greedy for more, she squirmed against him, seeking that spot inside her that made her toes curl and her eyes see stars. She clenched her muscles, squeezing him tighter.

"Minx,"he growled, tugging her lip between his teeth, circling his hips until he plunged into her and began to thrust. Hard. Fast.

Fuck, it felt _incredible. _

Lying on her mother's bed, dress pulled half off, fucking the hottest man she had ever been with in clear view of a door which could open at any time, made her feel wild and free and wicked.

Every sensation was magnified. He felt thicker, and longer, and hotter than before as he lay inside her, making her feel so achingly complete that she wanted to crawl into herself and stay in this feeling forever. Every movement he made had her lurching towards the edge, the friction and the slide and the scratch of his jeans against her thighs all working together to leave her panting and begging.

"Killian…Please…Oh God…"

He relentlessly worked his hips, giving her no respite. "Do you know how you feel, clenched around my cock like a vice? You feel like heaven sweetheart. Hot, wet, tight heaven."

The words had her stomach rippling in pleasure. God she _loved it _when he talked during sex.

"Tell me more,"she panted, digging her nails into his skin, struggling for a tighter grip as a slick sheen of sweat formed over her skin.

"You're such a libertine, love. Tits out, skirt around your waist, getting fucked on your own mother's bed-"

Her breathing hitched and she looked up into his eyes, she tried to speak but the words wouldn't form. She was blank, empty of thoughts. All she could think of was him and how he was making her feel.

His hand found its way to her ass and he began to squeeze the soft flesh.

"Such a wanton thing."

Now his speech was coming in shuddered spurts. He was losing control. She was making this man -this cocky, self-assured, sexual deviant turn into a quivering mess. And hell she loved it.

He took a deep breath and she took the chance to tighten her legs and roll them over, quickly settling down on his hips, taking him just that little bit deeper.

Palms on his chest, she began to rock against him, almost recklessly, letting herself get lost in the sensation. She was using him, searching for that tug and burn and warmth…

The feeling inside multiplied quickly. Leaning over him, she pushed her breasts into his face and he obediently attached himself to her, licking her nipple and sucking - just the right side of hard.

"Oh god I'm coming,"she warned, her movements becoming less coordinated, more erratic, quicker, faster…

Chasing her release, she balled her fingers in his shirt. His breath was hot on her skin and he was bucking up into her.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

The tension broke with a final circle of her hips. The delicious cramping pushed wave after wave of pleasure through her limbs that quickly turned into a cool buzz on her skin - a tingle almost, electric.

He was still moving beneath her, drawing out her sensations, until he grabbed her hips, pushing up hard, and froze. A strangled moan escaped his lips, followed by an incoherent, muttered curse. A warm, pleasant buzz started to flood her body. Calm. Peace. Satisfaction.

For a few moments, she let herself stay still, enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasm and the feel of him inside her. Then she reluctantly disentangled their bodies, reaching down and kissing his cheek before she pushed herself to stand, picking up her tights as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, refreshed and fully dressed once more, she stepped back into the living area. She froze.

There was the guy she had just fucked (well and truly fucked) sitting at the dining room table as her mother filled the kettle.

"Hi Emma, I got out of school a little early. Power outage. Tea?"she asked, holding up the kettle. Wordless, she nodded and walked towards the two.

When she reached the table, her eyes flickered towards the bed where she'd been only minutes earlier. The covers were a little ruffled and her shoes were still where she had left them, discarded by the wall.

Her cheeks flushed.

She sat down next to Killian as her mother turned to put the kettle on the stove. Quickly, he shot her a look - a wicked smile followed by a quick wink.

Bloody pirate, she thought, even as her stomach flipped thinking about what would have happened if they had gone on just a little longer.

And weirdly, the thought didn't scare her. It excited her. The thought of being caught filling a previously unknown craving for danger.

And as they sipped tea and talked about their days, she began to make a mental list of places.

Oh this was going to be fun.

_**Reviews are the food of my (sometimes reluctant!) muse! xo**_


	2. Good Morning

_**Prompt: Emma waking Killian up with pleasurable activities ;) **_

He was warm against her back. Deliciously so.

It was strange how quickly she had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with him. Tugging on the covers when he rolled over in his sleep, entangling her legs in his, letting him swing his arm around her waist and pull her towards his chest: everything seemed so _natural._

She secretly loved to watch him sleep as he lay by her side. It was really the only time she ever got to look at him - well, without him raising a brow at her, making some quip or she just got lost in those damn eyes of his.

Usually, he would fall asleep holding her close to his body. But during the night, he would slowly turn on his side until he lay on his back. Inevitably, the sheets would slip down over his chest, giving her a fine view of the layer of chest hair that she loved to run her fingers through when they lay together after making love.

Even though his eyes were shut - those beautiful eyes that spoke a thousand tales in one look - his dark lashes fanned over his skin and created an elegant, almost regal, visage. The fine, high bones of his cheeks contrasted sharply with the layer of rough stubble that was so _him. _Killian Jones was quite the contradiction: pirate, hero, captivating yet still _dangerous. _

How quickly he had snuck into her heart and taken up residence still amazed her. It was like he had always been hers. Loving her, challenging her - just being there. Not asking for anything in return.

This morning her bedroom was still dark (it was still _her _room, though he slept there every night - she wanted to take things slow, in that regard). It was Spring but a storm had blown in overnight - rattling the shutters as they drifted to sleep and bringing with it the slate grey clouds that spelled a day of shadow and rain.

She nestled tighter against him. He sighed softly, his chin hitching up and resting on her shoulder and his scruff bristling against her skin. Couldn't every morning be like this? No dangers, no responsibilities, just the simple pleasure of sleep and warmth and _love_.

Killian was making small, soft guttural sounds from the back of his throat and flinching lightly against her back. Dreaming, again. In their weeks together she had come to anticipate those dreams - nightmares perhaps - that sometimes taunted him. She'd learned to soothe him with soft words or a touch. Having lived for so long, many things preyed upon his mind. Things he'd seen, things he'd done… She didn't pry. That was the past and this - well, this was now.

Gently, she eased herself from his touch and pivoted to face her pirate. His hair was even more disheveled than usual. She smiled - trying to picture him with neat, slicked back hair. No, that would not be _Killian._ Laying a soft hand on his chest, she trailed her fingers along the line of his ribs that spanned his broad chest. A smile played at his lips. She reached up her other hand and began to run her thumb across the little scar on his cheek then across his lips. _Mine, _she thought, you're _mine. _The idea of someone truly being hers - and she being _theirs_ - someone she knew, in her heart, she could trust… A breath caught in her throat and her chest began to throb a little. It was scary. But _good._

Her fingers trailed lower, winding over his abdomen, circling the bones of his hips, finally reaching the warm, dark haired area at the apex of his legs.

She brushed against him and his breathing hitched - there was an instant reaction beneath her fingertips. His cock twitched and when she ran her fingers once more along his length, she felt the hardening as blood rushed to the area. Circling her fingers around him she thrilled in the sensation of him growing and thickening as she slowly kneaded his flesh and he began to groan lightly.

A humming sensation started to grow deep in her stomach. She loved the way he responded to her touch. The shallow breathing, the tilt of his hips, the small little smile on his lips that said _more._

And she wanted to give him more. Much more.

The hand at his cheek slipped to his chest and softly rolled her still sleeping lover until he was on his back before peeling away the sheet so he was exposed to the still dim light of the room.

She gave herself a moment to just _look_. It felt slightly voyeuristic but she knew he would love to think of her, looking at him, admiring him.

Love and lust swirled around her like a thick ribbon of need as she worked him into full hardness and his erection jutted up proudly. Just asking to be taken.

It was tempting to simply give in - work him into release and see the surprise on his face as he awoke to her. Because she really needed to see his response…

Yet instead she took her time; palms brushing his chest and thigh as she slowly dipped to within an inch of his tip.

She let a warm, moist breath gust over him and then flicked out her tongue, rolling it gently over the velvety tip of his cock. His hips rut up again and brush against her lips. Taking his cue, they part, letting him delve into the warmth of her mouth, gently closing around him so she can tease him further.

Her mouth gently pulls him deeper, encompassing him, having to widen her jaw to accommodate his size. As she works, her tongue presses against his slit then harder against that spot just below the head and she can feel him throb beneath her. The rush of blood and the feel of his pulse hot beneath her tongue.

He's more restless now. He'll wake soon.

Gingerly, she nudges a knee between his thighs and settles there. Because now she can see him. And hell she wants to see him. How his face changes as she presses her tongue and cheeks harder against him, how his eyelids flutter as she slowly envelopes his length, taking him deeper…

Still she wants to wake him gently. Take him lightly. At first.

So a hand reaches for the soft skin of his balls and she starts to cup them. Delicately then applying more pressure as the moments tick by.

The other makes a circle with her thumb and fore finger, wrapping them at the base of his cock and tightening just enough to create that little bit of friction as she rocks her hand in perfect rhythm with her mouth.

Her head bobs, tongue spiraling, fingers pressing - just that little amount that has his eye lids flinching with every motion.

Opening her throat, she goes deeper, he feels full at the back of her throat and she tries to steady her breathing, giving him a few dips fully into her until he mumbles, 'Emma."

She pauses and licks a strip up his length, rolling him in-between her fingers, giving him a few quick strokes before consuming him once more. But this time harder, deeper,_ more_.

And she's still watching him when his eyes flash open.

His mouth drops and he's panting. His fingers are almost instantly in her hair.

"Emma?" he asks.

In response, she raises her brows and sucks harder until he cries out - "Fuck."

She leaves her hands around his length and lowers her head, working her tongue against that spot at the base of his cock, pressing and licking until he's writhing against the bed.

Working her hand harder, she takes one of his balls in her mouth, sucking just hard enough that he whines slightly until she pulls away with a soft pop before moving on to the other.

God she's getting so worked up she can feel the slick of heat between her legs. Seeking respite, she grinds herself against the bed as she eagerly reclaims him into her mouth.

"Emma," he repeats. This time it's more of a plea.

One arm reaches up to drag her nails down his chest, wanting to brand him, enjoying the tug on his skin that she knows will leave a stinging mark.

She's still working him. Getting faster, harder - keeping a pace that she knows he wants to increase by the way he's trying to buck against her mouth and the pained, exquisitely fucked expression on his face.

"Emma." Again.

But this time it has a warning tinge to it. It's heavier, darker…

She's dipping quicker now - alternating shallow thrusts with deep throated forays that keep him guessing and gasping.

Her fingers slide on the sweat that's clinging to him. He's close. She can tell by the way the head is more swollen. She sucks harder - hell its feels so good to take him in her mouth and be in control, to make him feel that way.

The noises he's now making are positively sinful. Pants and groans and moans and pleading sighs… God she wants him.

But this is _about _him. For now.

Her movements descend into a blur of tongue and teeth and lips and fingers and heat…

"Oh Gods…" he cries.

She pulls him deeper, harder: squeezing her fingers around him.

A strangled cry, mixed with a curse and a whispered "Emma," fill the air and her mouth starts to fill with his release. It's salty and hot and _him_ and she eagerly swallows. He comes hard. He's shaking, his hand is tightening in her hair.

Still cherishing him, she slides her tongue over him until she's sure he is done. Then she lets him go and pushes up on her arms, lazily crawling up his body, meeting his wondrous, amazed gaze with a happy smile.

"Good morning," she purrs.

Her hair hangs around her shoulders like a cloak, wrapping the two in an intimate cocoon.

"Good morning to you," he smiles, dragging his legs around hers and using his knees to hitch her higher. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He raises his brow and she has to laugh. God he's so cocky but she loves it.

A shrug is first reply, because she has no reason. She just wants to make him feel good.

"Just because," she whispered, kissing his forehead in a sweet gesture which seemed at odds with her actions of moments earlier.

"In that case, my love, I think I need to return the favor…"

And he gives her this slightly sleepy, adorable smile, tinged with the hint of sex that he always wears - then presses her onto her back, placing hot, eager kisses down her chest as she softly laughs and moans into his touch.

_Mine, _she thought, _mine_…

**Reviews and your feedback make the effort and time taken writing worthwhile :D**


	3. Oral Fixation

[Context: Emma and Killian have slept together a couple of times but she's scared and won't say what it is between them and she is keeping it a secret - no one knows.]

It's too damn hot.

The sultry mid-summer air has filled The Rabbit Hole. Combined with the body heat of enough people to pack the place, the effect is unbearable. Hasn't Storybrooke heard of air conditioning, she grumbles to herself as she sips her rum and Coke.

Ruby, typically, is wearing minimal attire and she leans across the bar, promoting her ample cleavage as she orders another round. Emma smiles as she flirts with the flustered barman. She was certainly confident - maybe it was a wolf thing?

Tink is sitting on her other side, chewing on her straw as she chats to Emma about who knows what (because Emma is not really listening. Lately her mind has been…preoccupied). That is until her ears prick up at the mention of one name: "Hook."

"Huh?"Emma asks, swinging to face the petite blonde as Ruby slides a fresh hi-ball into her hand.

"Urgh, he's goddamn hot,"Ruby interjects, Emma looks to see her raise her eyebrows and then roll her straw suggestively between her teeth.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him as well as I did. He's such a bloody flirt."

"That's what I like,"Ruby purred, leaning in a little closer so the trio were within whispering distance. Emma felt herself getting even warmer. Why are they talking about him? Why, why, why…

"But you know what I love?"she continued, "His mouth."

"His mouth?"Tink deadpans. Emma squirms in her seat and takes a large gulp of her drink. The rum stings her throat and she stifles the urge to cough.

"Yeah,"Ruby nods, biting on her own lip. "I mean, those lips - phew - I bet they taste f-ing amazing. And I mean he's like, what, a thousand years old-"

"More like 300,"Emma interjects without realizing. The others look at her and Ruby raises a brow until she looks back down into her glass, blushing.

"Whatever, he must know how to use it."

"Well, if you must know, a fairy sometimes hears things…"

"And?"

"Well," Tink smiled, and took a sip of her drink, "I can say he had quite the reputation on the grapevine."

"Were you never tempted?" Ruby asked, eyes widening.

"Please, he is not my type. Far too arrogant…"

Visions of his mouth flash before her eyes. She can feel his lips on hers. On her neck. On her chest…But she's not felt it there. Yet.

"I like a confident man. And that tongue? Have you seen the way he runs it along his lips? I mean, damn…"Ruby fans herself with her hand. "I bet he's dynamite in bed."

Emma's heart's beginning to beat faster. Is it the rum?

"Do you mean-"began the fairy.

Ruby picked up her glass, "I'm just saying I'd happily sit on his face if he asked."

"Ruby!"Tink hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"What about you Em? Fancy giving the pirate a round or two?"

The words washed over her: Emma couldn't think of anything else now. She was consumed with thoughts of his mouth - lips and tongue, running over her, teasing her, making her come again and again…

Quickly she poured the rest of her drink into her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

The other two looked at her skeptically. "In a rush?"Ruby asked.

"Work…I forgot something…at the station."

Emma mumbled over the lie. God it was a shitty lie. But thankfully the other two had drunk enough that they simply rolled their eyes and said they would see her the next day. She grabbed her denim jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Her hand wavered at his door. It's balled in a fist, ready to knock.

It's hot between her thighs. The short walk to Granny's has only served to multiply the desire curling inside her.

Oh God this is a dumb idea. It's the booze, she knows it's the booze…

But she doesn't turn away, because the burn inside is too great and she needs to know. Now.

Hitching a breath, she moves her fingers to the handle and turns it.

Now, she's half expecting him not to be there. Maybe on the Jolly or downstairs having dinner.

But, crap, he is there.

And, holy shit, he looks good.

He's leaning back on the bed, a book raised in the air with his good hand, hooked arm behind his head, leather clad legs arranged nonchalantly over the covers. God she wants him. The man oozes pure sex.

And of course, his chest was bare which just pushed her over the edge.

"Emma,"he begins, lowering the book and smiling. "To what do I-"

But he's cut short as she quickly closes the door and shrugs off her jacket. She tosses it to the floor before closing the few short paces to his bed. Then she grabs the book from his fingers and throws it to the floor with a dull thud.

"Em-"

Her lips are on his. His mouth is soft and warm and pliant beneath her. Both hands cup his face and pull him to sit. Her nails dig into his hairline and her thumbs press along his jaw. She kisses him hungrily: devouring his mouth because she just wants to taste him and feel him and know him…

He's tugging her onto the bed now, pulling her onto him, wrapping his legs around hers and sliding his arm beneath her shirt - he's warm and his hands are slightly calloused which makes every touch _that much better. _And she just wants to fuck him there and then - until he flicks out his tongue and runs it along her lip and she's reminded what she came here for.

Prying herself away, she holds his gaze as he pants and reluctantly releases her. She moistens her lips and she flicks the button of her jeans undone and then slides her palms down her hips, shimmying out of the tight denim at the same time as pushing down her panties so she's bare from the waist down. His eyes widen and her heart's beating even faster when she crawls back on the bed, straddling his body, sitting on his chest.

She runs a hand through his hair and he's looking at her - wonder and anticipation in his eyes. But neither speaks - neither wants to break the spell because neither of them know _just what this is._

And he knows that whatever is happening, it's something she needs and words would just complicate things.

Her thumb is swiping over his lip, easing into his mouth: it's hot and damp and his tongue slides over her and circles the pad of the finger. She wriggles against him, trying to get _just a little bit _of friction.

Lithe hips buck up. She's wet and leaving a coat of arousal on his chest and of course he can feel it and she loves that. She wants him to know what he does to her. How much she wants him. All the time.

Fingers and hook press into her hips and she rolls her head, peeling off her shirt as she does. Because she wants him to see her and want her and need her.

Like she does him.

She smears a damp trail over his mouth then moves higher over him. He understands. He's sliding lower, lining up his mouth with her cunt. She's hovering over him. God his breath feels cool against her and she shivers in anticipation. He _needs _to touch her. Now. She _needs _to feel him. If she doesn't she might just shatter.

Her knees lower and then he's there: a swipe of the tongue and she's circling her hips.

The combination of stiff and soft and hot is killing her.

Circling her clit, then sucking, then licking, pulling across it with his teeth…Hell, he's working so hard she wishes her would stop 'cos it's all too much but she can't form the words and then she's falling so quickly-

She shudders as she comes. Her thighs tighten around his face, holding him in place. She feels hot, then cool. Then it all goes blank…

But he doesn't stop. If anything, he seems more focused.

As she comes to, she looks down. His face is slick with her wetness and he seems so damn into it her stomach is cramping again already. She lifts her hands and places them on the wall at the head of the bed.

"Killian,"she pants, rocking her lips against his as he continues to lave against her clit. Then he's pressing her higher on his face. His tongue is fucking her, gently at first and then harder. It feels strange but oh so good. At the same time the tip of his nose is rubbing her clit again and his fingers are pressing tighter…

"Yes,"she cries, "Oh fuck me…"

She swears he laughs a little, but really, she's too far gone to care. His tongue is delving into her, teasing licks and deep rolls and it's all wet and hot and sliding…

She can't help herself start to grind into his face. God, how can he breathe…

God, then she's coming again. Rolling heat passes over her and her muscles are clenching and her breathing is hitched and she just wants to collapse with exhaustion as every drop of energy seems to leak from her and she descends into a puddle of hormones and sensation. Sparks flash and she's barely aware when he's lifting her hips and rolling them both over.

He's sliding down her body, leaving a wet trail, tugging briefly on her nipples through her thin cotton bra.

She looks down. "Again?"she whispers. And God, _he winks_ and her stomach contracts: she really doesn't know if you can take any more. But she's too spent to resist.

Her legs are loose and he nudges them wider with his hook. He languidly rolls his tongue over her, hovering by her cunt, taking a deep breath.

"You smell so good, love."

Then he latches on again and she cries out because she is _just not ready._

He sucks on her clit. She's seeing stars and trying to press up her hips but now he's holding her down with his forearm.

"Please…"she begs.

He pulls away with a soft 'pop'. She looks down at him, nestled between her thighs. Eyes full of sex and lust, mussed up hair and a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Please,"she pants.

"So demanding,"he hissed.

And then she was _full. _He pushes inside her: one finger. Two. _Three_?

She didn't know but she was fit to burst. Those fingers scissor inside her, stretching and pressing against her walls. Each motion is almost unbearable - she's twitching and fluttering around him. He seems to know exactly how to touch her to drive her wild and she loves him and hates him in equal measures as he works.

All she wants is release. But he keeps pulling back, working her to near her peak then slowing down.

Teasing her.

He's enjoying this game.

Raising her knees, she plants her feet on the bed and scoots closer to him, pushing her cunt up to his face. "I need you,"she pleaded.

Emma Swan, begging. A whisper of disbelief floated in her mind. She knew he wouldn't let her forget this.

Yet she didn't care: she was _so close._

_So close._

Then his mouth is back on her and his fingers are pressing harder and hell, it's never felt like this and she doesn't want it to ever, ever stop. Because the sensations are so good and foreign and different and shattering and she _didn't know it could be like this._

Lost in her own self, she begins to unravel. Mind blank, steeped in sensation, limbs weak…Everything is reduced to simple sensation: hot/cold, hard/soft…

His tongue flutters over her as she comes. He doesn't give her any respite, drawing out her orgasm with his fingers and tongue like nothing she's ever felt before…

Where did he learn this? Actually she didn't want to know.

She just let him work: let her body sink into the bed, melt into the covers, fall apart - for a moment or two.

He's working a trail back up her body when she returns to full consciousness.

"Hi,"she whispers.

"Hello,"he replies, with a smirk. A self-satisfied smile of a man who knows he's just so fucking good at oral and is waiting for some kind of compliment. "Are we quite satisfied, love?"he asked, eyebrow raised, fingers drawing little circles on her stomach.

And, damnit, it's building again.

How?

She's never felt this…_insatiable _before.

"No,"she quips and his eyes widen.

"No?"he echoes.

"I'll never be satisfied,"she teases, hand tugging his head to hers, pulling him into a kiss and encircling his hips with her legs.

He pulls back, nudging her nose with his, "Three orgasms not enough love?"

"Did I ever tell you, four is my favorite number?"

And she gives him a wink and kisses him again.

If you enjoyed this a review would be super appreciated! It makes all the effort of writing worthwhile :)


	4. The First Time (No 1)

I've decided to write a bunch of first time drabbles... Cos I can picture it a million different ways...

_**PWP.**_

_**Just cos I felt like it.**_

She couldn't spread her legs wide enough.

She needed him closer. Closer,_ dammit._

God, whatever he was doing with his hands and tongue… Hell, it was fucking fantastic. Surely it must be illegal in some states?

Emma couldn't help but groan when his teeth grazed her clit, again, and his fingers dug into the bone of her hip. He was trying to hold her down but she kept bucking up into him - wanting more and more and more…

"Ohhh," was just about all she could manage.

His hook was quickly at her right breast - cool and teasing, it worked against her nipple and she shivered in delight.

Damn him.

_Damn him._

She reached back and grabbed the bars of the cool iron headboard with each hand, anchoring her body so she could hitch her hips closer to his mouth.

"Emma, you're insatiable," he murmured against her cunt as his lips dusted over her and his tongue darted out to give quick little lick to her core until he pulled back slightly.

"Mmmm," she protested, writhing her hips, wanting him closer

With one hand, she balled her fingers into his hair and pressed his face between her legs again: almost cooing when he made contact.

She purred. A deep, guttural, almost feline sound from low within her chest that permeated through her body and had him nipping and swiping against her with lips and teeth and tongue.

"Use your fingers," she insisted, in a blurred, hazy tone.

He chuckled lightly but complied. Letting go of her hip and starting by twisting one finger in her - slowly working inside, coating him with her wetness.

"More," she demanded, rocking against his mouth as his tongue lapped and swirled around her.

Another finger entered and she gasped.

Fuck, it felt so good. So tight and hot and full…

"It's been a while," she crooned, as he massaged her - rippling the digits inside in that one spot that had her clawing against the walls and desperate for release.

"Shhhh," he hushed, laying the flat of his tongue against her clit and pressing hard until she cried out.

"Good girl," he whispered, hot breath moving over her dampness until she squirmed and twisted her legs-

"Get on with it, pirate!" she hissed.

He laughed for a second. Then he shifted. Oh, and hell she could feel him now. Hard and firm against her leg.

Sparks flooded her stomach.

_He wanted her. _

His mouth was on her again. And his hands. And the goddamn weight of his body pressed her into the mattress. And he was muttering sinful things inbetween each touch. And his cock was digging into her leg which was just _not fair _as her mind was just filled with all sorts of filthy thoughts and ideas…

She kept trying to push harder against him.

It was torture, _pure, goddamn torture._

He was panting when he surfaced between her legs, "Emma, love," he took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

Her mind was blank. The question was swallowed by her consciousness, her body giving an automatic response -

"You."

The mood changed. He dove back between her legs and everything started to go black.

It was far, far too much,

Hell, this was not Killian Jones working her now.

It was Captain bloody Hook.

It was all hot fingers and lips and the relentless pursuit of his prize that had her crying and gasping and cursing and falling so quickly she didn't have a second to think…

When cool reality finally descended, he was at her cheek, palming her hair, gazing down at her-

"Was that necessary?" she choked, struggling to put herself together.

"Oh love," he sighed, "That's only the beginning."

I love reviews... I spent a lot of time writing and they let me know it's worth the time!


	5. Finally (The first time No 2)

He was blushing. And Emma Swan couldn't believe it.

For all his swagger, bravado and silky tongue, now they were alone - finally alone - that side of him had instantly evaporated. This man in front of her was not what she had expected.

His eyelashes were fluttering, his breath heavy and shaking, his fingers so light and cautious on her skin, as if he were scared she wasn't real.

"Killian,"she whispered into his neck, brushing her lips at the line where his scruff ended -behind his ear - just the spot where she knew it would burn. In the good way.

His response was a soft moan and the tightening of his fingers against her shoulder. Their rapid breathing echoed softly around the small room at Granny's.

And what had led them here - to be together, alone, _honest_ - after all this time?

The triumph of success and the cocoon of finally feeling _safe._

It had all happened so fast…

But then really, it hadn't. So many obstacles were in their way - witches and curses and time travel and flying monkeys-

Until those things weren't there anymore. There was nothing more left to fear. In its place grew a rare feeling of safety and satisfaction. Then, a celebration of the victory.

And then, a chance to slip away, followed by a passionate kiss in the stairwell.

A meeting of eyes.

An unspoken agreement.

"Emma,"he whispered, his voice soft yet hoarse, "I've wanted this for so long-"

The words seemed almost _painful. _She didn't want him to hurt any more. She wanted to protect him.

Just as he'd done for her, so many times.

"Shhh,"she whispered, clutching his face between her hands and holding it firm, tilting it down so their eyes met.

"Are you sure?"he asked, his voice soft, his fingers sliding over her shoulder and down her bare arm so that she shivered in anticipation. His touch was feather light; his fingers surprisingly gentle on her skin.

"Killian,"she said again, barely a whisper this time, her brow creasing as she saw what lay inside him come to the surface in hesitation - hurt and pain and longing-

So she kissed him. She didn't know the words to say. Didn't know how to explain that feeling in her gut that this was right: that she and he were destined to be together by some crazy magic of a fairy tale world that she still didn't completely understand.

_True love._

The part of her who had lived in the real world for 28 years balked at the term. She shrank back when those word were mentioned and hid her discomfort under a pile of quips and smart words.

But she was Princess Emma - God she was a princess for Christ's sake –herself, the product of true love. The perpetrator of two true love's kisses. How much longer could she deny what lay in front of her?

Still, she wasn't ready to say that yet. That was scary and real and… So she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips hungrily against his. He responded in kind, slipping his tongue into her mouth - all hot and rum scented, his hand bundling into her hair and the curve of his hook pressing into the patch of skin at her waist where her shirt had risen up as she reached on her toes to his lips.

Oh, how her skin tingled and burned when she pushed her chest into his and her hips back against that implement that was so foreign, yet so exciting. She relaxed into his arms until he was almost dipping her - like some heroine in an old romantic movie.

And it was romantic. He was gentle and tender. The thick leather of his coat was soft under her skin and he smelled so good and his body was so warm…

Smiling, she paused. Nose to nose, lips an inch apart.

"I want this,"she promised, tightening her fists for a second, before releasing her grip and moving to the delicate hem of her shirt.

He swallowed heavily as he watched her hands. He was nervous. Captain Hook was nervous…

_No, _she told herself, _this was Killian Jones._

She peeled away the pale blue garment, revealing her simple cotton bra underneath. And in that moment she wished she had worn something fancier. But she hadn't known this would happen tonight (though she'd secretly hoped it could). Killian didn't seem to care. His eyes roamed over her in wonder - she briefly wondered if he had seen a bra before?

Reaching out, he ran a fingertip along the edge of one cup. She felt her skin pucker instantly at his touch - her nipples hardening, protruding slightly from the thin material.

She looked up into his eyes. God they were so blue, their dark rim only highlighting their color - like the ocean almost. Emma thought she could lose herself in those eyes - drown in their depths for an age with no cares or regrets-

"Oh."

The word slipped out so quietly, but it seemed to spark something in him. Suddenly he was palming her breast, kneading the soft flesh with his fingers. His hook pressed against the small of her back, it was cold and she shivered. And he was kissing her. Kissing her like she was all that was and ever would be - his everything, his world.

It was like Neverland again. Full of raw passion, yearning and hope.

Her hands could not move fast enough to his vest - fumbling with the small buttons, pushing it back along with his jacket until they landed on the floor with a dull thud and her arms were quickly around his neck and he was stumbling back towards the tiny bed.

They landed softly, his body pressing hers into the mattress. His weight was pleasant and firm and elicited a quiet groan from her lips.

"Love…"he began.

Her arms had landed over her head, his hand and hook were cupping her face, brushing back a few strands of blonde hair.

"You're so beautiful,"he said, his eyes gazing into hers, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips, "What did I do to deserve-"

Emma cut him off by pressing up her face to his and grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth to pull him into a deeper kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tightened her hold until she could feel just how much he wanted this too.

"We can talk about this later,"she whispered into his ear as she clawed at the hem of his shirt, "We don't have long… the party..."

Understanding, he arched his back and let her pull off his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

His skin was hot against hers, its layer of chest hair both gentle and rough at once. And hell, his body felt so good. So soft, yet solid and manly…

Her lips explore his as her fingernails scored his back. She wanted to leave some kind of brand, some mark that said this is mine. He's mine. _Mine. _

With his hips bucking against hers, the heat between her thighs began to rapidly increase. A flush rose up her chest to her neck and cheeks and, hell, she'd never wanted someone more.

It was so strange, yet so familiar. It was crazy. All-consuming. Painful almost - like an itch she couldn't scratch. An urge she couldn't sate.

Tightening her legs, she pressed up on her arms and twisted until their positions had switched and she was sat on his hips, pressing down on his arousal - in just the place that made her cry out.

Then she was writhing against him. His hand and hook were at her waist again. The look on his face was one of pure, undiluted awe and love. It made her shiver - cold heat shooting down her spine and spreading out in her abdomen, as her mind began to fog.

"Oh my love-"was his panted response as she slowly unfastened her bra and let it slip down her arms, her breasts pooling in soft curves above her waist.

"You like?"she teased, a smile at her lips.

"Oh yes,"he panted, reaching up to brush a thumb against her breast until her head rolled back and she just wanted him everywhere.

"We haven't much time,"she whispered, holding back a cry, "The party…"

"I'd wanted to take my time with you-"

Her core tightened in anticipation of just what delights Killian Jones held in store for her.

Pressing down her hips, she watched him suck in a sharp breath, "Oh, we have plenty of time for that, Captain…"

"We do?"He looked surprised.

Emma placed her palms flat on his chest. The hair felt soft beneath her palms and his chest was leanly muscular and comfortable. "This isn't a one-time thing,"she promised.

"No?"

She shook her head. He smiled. A moment passed - then it was like the room had become a vacuum and all air had been sucked out of her lungs.

And it all became a whirl. Hands and lips and teeth and whispered promises. They couldn't hold back any longer. It took seconds until the final garments were hastily removed and forgotten on the floor.

All that bare skin was overwhelming. Pressing and writhing and dragging against each other-

She could barely breathe.

He moved like a man possessed. A warm hand and a cool hook made her respond in such unexpected ways - her senses were assaulted. It was difficult to keep up with his ministrations. Hot lips on her breast. Fingers teasing her core. Calling her name like a prayer.

God she wanted him. So much, so very much.

"Now,"she whispered.

And then he was above her.

The room thudded with the music from the party below. She slid her legs a little wider - silently beckoning him. He hesitated. He was shaking-

"Oh, Emma-"

Reaching down, she circled his length with her fingers - it was hard and thick, yet soft and silky and she longed to feel him. _Finally_ feel him.

"Make love to me Killian,"she whispered.

She directed him to her entrance. His eyes met hers - were they tears she saw forming? She swallowed. His tip was teasing her, his hips pressing forward. Her lips parted into a small 'o'.

His head dropped, his lips kissed her forehead-

Then there it was. That delicious, all-encompassing feeling of him finally - _finally _- inside her. A little at first. Not enough. She rocked her hips up to his, melting a little with each motion of their bodies.

Her eyes were wide, still locked with his. She felt every inch as he pressed inside her. The pressure and the stretch until the moment when he bottomed out and she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

He stilled. Blue eyes watching green eyes. Chests rising in unison. Hearts racing.

"I love you-"

The words fell from her lips before she could think.

"Gods, I love you too, Emma-"

"Then show me," she asked.

And then all restraint was gone. Hips met hips. Fingers dug in. Sweat clung to skin and that skin dampened sheets. Breathy moans filled the air. Raw, undiluted, unsated passion. So long repressed, finally uncorked, bubbling forth in a frenzy of sensation where she lost all track of who and what and why-

Because it didn't matter. All she could feel was him and his want and his need and his _love._

And she ached and burned. She let herself forget everything, apart from him and his lips and his body…

Because in that moment, that was all that mattered.

His pace was urgent and hungry - she could barely keep up. She clung to his shoulders as a familiar tension rose, she saw it too in his face, the way his brow crinkled and his eyes widened.

"Come for me, Killian."

Those words broke him. Rapid strokes overwhelmed her, her release quick and unexpectedly strong - her thighs tightening and his name falling from her lips as he too succumbed and collapsed in an empty heap atop of her.

"Finally,"he sighed. Emma smiled, brushing back his sweat soaked hair and pressing a kiss to his damp forehead.

"Finally,"she echoed, pulling him into her embrace as she basked in the afterglow of true love consummated.

**Review?**


	6. Two Weeks

"More wine?" she asked with a grin on her face, tilting the half empty bottle neck over his almost empty glass.

Killian arched his eyebrow, "Are you trying to get me drunk, Swan?"

"I resent that accusation," she quipped, whipping away the bottle and filling her own glass before letting out a peal of laughter and doing the same for his. "Anyway, you're a pirate - can't you handle a little wine?"

"Is that a challenge?"

She licked her lips and lay back in her seat - "Even I know better that to make a bet with a pirate."

"Oh," he teased, leaning a little closer, "So is that what I am today? Just a pirate?"

His words thronged through her, reverberating against her skin and leaving her feeling pleasantly warm as the wine started to flood her veins, bringing with her playful side that she so often hid.

"You tell me. You're the one who has been off gallivanting around on a ship for the past two weeks. Have you gone back to your roots?"

Clucking his tongue, he leaned across the table and his eyes flickered low, his lids dropping in that sexy way which had her stomach tightening. "Oh, I see. You're feeling somewhat neglected - missing my attentions while I undertook such a dangerous, perilous mission."

"Please," she purred, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I barely remembered you were gone."

He swirled the wine in his glass before taking a large sip. "Pity," he began, "I had all these plans for making up for lost time."

"Oh really?" she replied, a little too quickly.

"I thought you weren't interested?"

"Humor me."

Nudging his chair back a little, he stretched his long legs out parallel to the kitchen table. "These things are often better shown rather than discussed."

She swung one leg over the other until they were crossed, leaning nonchalantly over the table, one hand holding up her chin. "I have nowhere to be right now…"

His jaw tightened, the small muscles on either side flexing as a mischievous glint crossed his face. Hot sparks flashed through her body, as a trickle of familiar need ran down her spine and made her press her hips tighter against the hardwood chair.

Without warning, he was leaning across the table, wrapping his warm hand around the back of her neck and tugging her mouth to his. Hot lips met their eager recipients, as a river of wine ran from the table and dripped to the floor when the forgotten glasses were tipped over in a frenzy of hands and heaving chests.

Soon she was clambering onto the table, her hands slipping into this collar as her jeans became stained from the spilled wine as she swiveled her legs around until his body was between them and she pressed her thighs tight against his torso.

This new position, gave him full access to the valley of skin exposed by her shirt, of which he took full advantage. God, his lips felt good. She pushed her chest closer as he panted against her skin - the soft scruff of his hair tickling the underside of her chin until she let out a peal of laughter.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," he quipped into her skin, between small biting kisses below her collar bone.

"Sorry," she replied breathily, as she shuffled forward and eased herself into his lap, until their chests were pressed tight together and his arresting blue eyes where just inches away.

He stared at her, a hint of a smirk on his face, his fingers tangling with the hem of her shirt. "You're forgiven," he insisted with a wink, eyes falling to her lips.

A few heavy breaths and she became intoxicated with those damn sex hormones he was giving off and her own traitorous body were producing. Odorless, but so potent - she knew she needed whatever her was offering. _Right now_.

"Bed," she ordered, brows slightly raised.

She was being lifted before she could even think, "As you wish," his whispered reply.

They tumbled towards the bedroom, their path inhibited by hot kisses when he pressed her body against every wall they passed, and his groans when her hands threaded through his hair and grasped his ass though those damn leather pants of his.

Falling onto her bed, she was panting a little as he slammed the door and stalked back to her. She had lifted her knees and let them fall aside, her hips rising and fallen in a rhythm that left him under no illusion of what she wanted.

"Come here," she urged, curving her finger to beckon him.

In the last few paces, his vest was tossed to one side and his shirt pulled over his head and she couldn't help but let out an excited yelp at the sight of naked chest - lean and masculine with its layer of hair which felt so glorious pressed against her skin.

"You're overdressed," he told her, with a raised brow, quickly tugging at the fastening of her jeans as he helped her push them down and pulled them over her legs.

"So are you," she replied, fingers working at his belt when he reached back over her body - her feet pushing the leather over his thighs as their lips and tongues tangled together once more.

Instinctively her legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him tighter - his erection rubbing against her clit as he rocked into her - his fingers balling into her hair, "Gods I missed you," he gasped.

"Show me," she asked, twisting up her hips against his until he cursed under his breath. She took hold of his hand and snaked it down her body and pressed it against her damp core.

"I think you missed me too, Swan," he purred as he slid a finger inside her body and started to draw lazy circles against her clit with his thumb.

"Maybe I did," she replied through glazed and hazy eyes as the feeling of his hands on her body filled her with a singular feeling of satisfaction that she couldn't quite place, but knew she would always crave.

He brushed his lips lower, over her stomach, and she briefly released him as she pulled away her shirt and unhooked her bra before nudging him higher to her breasts. "So fucking perfect," he sighed, tugging a nipple into his mouth and circling it with his tongue - a sharp little burst of heat shooting straight to her center at the contact.

The weight and feel of him pressing her into the soft bed was so satisfying - combed with the actions of his hands and his mouth she thought she might burst with pleasure.

"Get in me, Jones," she ordered. He lifted his head - his pupils were blown wide and his hair a mussy, sexy mess as he looked at her. "Now," she insisted.

"If the lady insists."

His hands were at her hips and shifting her up the bed and before she could even think he was pressing at her entrance and she was keening into his touch, shifting her hips and urging him to enter her like her life depended on it.

This little attempt at teasing lasted only seconds before he was fully sheathed within her - hot and deep and thick, a million different sensations attacking her body as she tried to retain some sense of lucidity whilst the room span.

"More, Killian…" Rocking into her, his pace steady and somewhere between slow and teasing and hot and demanding.

"Did I tell you I missed you?" he breathed into her ear as she curved her fingers into his hair and balled her fists.

"You might have mentioned it…"

The room was fading away and all she could concentrate on was the tightening in her belly and the erotic sound of their bodies as they pressed and slapped against each other as Killian increased his pace and she rocked her hips to meet every stroke.

"I'm close-"

He moved quicker. Twisting his hips, meeting her body and exploring depths that she had forgotten existed - hitting that stop deep inside that made her bite on her lip.

"Come inside me-"

Then everything became a blur - a glorious one - where she felt like she left her body and the tension inside her snapped like a broken spring and for a few wonderful moments she knew what true bliss was.

Consciousness wavered as he lifted her leg and pressed deeper - extending her orgasm and igniting his own as their damp skin slid against one another's.

Why did these moments ever have to end…

Cool air swirled as they both returned to their bodies, fingers brushing against skin as he pressed small kisses against her hairline.

"Never leave me for that long again," she asked - exhausted in her satisfaction.

"Never," he promised, bundling her into his arms and cocooning her body with his.


	7. I wanna watch you

**Tumblr prompt: ********_Emma confesses a certain 'fetish' to Killian that she wants to watch him masturbate. _**

"Are _you _shy?" she teased.

"No," he began, his head rolling to one side, "It's just, this is-"

"What pirate - you can't handle a little bit of kink."

Arching an eyebrow, he brought his lips close to her ear, "Oh, I certainly can love-"

"So do it," she whispered, her fingers digging into his shoulders, "For me."

She punctuated her sentence by rolling her hips into his. Catching them between his handless arm and stump, he thrust into her body - his cock rutting against her stomach as she caught his lips in a burning kiss.

"Fine," he groaned into her mouth, "You win."

"Good," she smiled, looking up at him through her thick, dark lashes.

She stepped back, pursing her lips as he walked over to the bed, undoing his new and still unfamiliar jeans and tugging off his shirt and underwear until he stood quietly, blushing a little under her eager gaze. "How do you want-"

"Lie down," she ordered, gesturing her head to bed behind him.

Cautiously he stepped backwards, lowering himself to the mattress while she stepped closer, shedding her own jeans and shirt to reveal the barest of white lace bras and matching underwear.

"Swan-" he began, hoarsely clearing his throat and reaching out a hand.

Shaking her head, she clucked her tongue. "You know what I want."

He held her gaze for a moment, then his lids sunk closed and he pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek.

She was serious.

His cock was stiff and ready as he reached down between his legs.

"Go on," she urged.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his length, tightening his grasp, feeling her eyes upon him even though his own were closed.

He was throbbing with need. All he wanted was to bury himself inside her, let her hot cunt swallow him whole and feel her firm, lithe body pressed against his-

His hips began to rock into his palm, groaning lightly with each delicious stroke. It could never compare to her, but picturing Emma Swan, naked and writhing beneath him, was a poor substitute he had utilised on occasion.

Pressing harder, his hand began to move in time with the roll of his hips.

Yes. He could almost imagine her wet, tightness wrapping around him, pressing him, working his cock so expertly.

"Mmmmm…"

He opened his eyes.

Emma was sat next to the bed on her small, dressing table stool. One hand held her body steady as the other had slipped into her underwear.

"Keep going," she panted.

He obeyed, but kept his eyes on her.

She was licking her lips and pressing her hips into the stool as her hand dropped lower.

He imagined those fingers dipping into the cunt, curving around inside in just the way he knew she liked.

Fuck.

Rocking his hand faster, he spread his legs a little wider, giving his thrusts more traction.

Her mouth was open now. She removed her hand from her panties and ran her tongue leisurely along her forefinger, all the time watching him through narrowed eyes.

A painful grunt escaped his mouth.

Gods she would be the death of him.

Her hand retuned to its task, the other pulling down the soft cups of her bra to expose her breasts to him. A shot of heat rushed to his cock and he felt it tighten almost unbearably. He was rock solid beneath his fingers now, his hand moving quickly, the sound of slapping skin filling the room.

Two fingers encircled a nipple while she quickly slid off her panties, using her feet to push them down to the floor.

His eyes widened. He held himself tighter. The veins in his neck were standing out, his breathing fast and thick.

She was glistening: divine pink wetness that he craved to feel again.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her breasts swaying a little as she twisted her hips and pushed a finger inside herself, swirling her thumb around her clit - his eyes locked on her cunt, imagining it's delicious warmth as he felt his release build.

It was almost painful. His need for her overwhelming him while he watched her play with herself - saw the way her eyes flickered closed and her tongue darted over her lips.

"Oh, Emma…"

"Come for me Killian," she begged as her hips sunk lower on the stool and her knees parted a little wider.

"God-" he cried.

She pushed in another finger and sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth.

She looked so debauched and wanton. He had never desired her more than that instant when his restraint crumbled, and he came in hot bursts over his stomach. A hazy fog of satisfaction gathered over him, only disturbed when he heard her cry out, jolting his head to watch the ecstasy flash over her face as he reached her own release.

He paused a second, catching his breath, before quickly stepping off the bed and pulling her limp form against him, his liquid release coating their bodies as he consumed her in a deep kiss.

"That was torture Swan…" he whispered into her hair.

"I loved it," she replied, her tongue running over his earlobe and hands exploring his back, "Seeing you pleasure yourself, make yourself come… It was hot."

"Well then it was worth it. But now I want you," he growled.

"Already?" she asked in surprise.

He looked down at her, sheepishly, a boyish blush to his cheeks, "Well, perhaps I need a little longer in that department, but there are other ways I can ravish you while we wait," he replied with a wink.

"Ravish away, pirate," she laughed as he pulled her to the bed, "Ravish away."

_**Review?**_


	8. All of me

**Prompt: Post-coital idea (you can also write the "pre" one, I won't complain) Emma is lying on her stomach and Killian's exploring her whole back, down to her behind - basically some anal kink without him having to stick, well, HIM up her ass (though that can also happen but whatever). Just her showing him that she's all his and that she's comfortable with him, that she trusts him enough to give ALL of her to him. Only if you're comfortable with it though.**

Please never stop.

_Never _stop.

Emma was falling through her blanked out mind, her muscles cramped and her skin tingled with waves of hot and cold. Behind her, Killian's hips were driving back and forth in a slightly irregular pace that was almost excruciating.

Rolling and twisting, his erection pressed ever deeper inside till she was sure she could take no more. Each shift of his hips ignited a new sensation as he explored her body in the most intimate way.

_Don't stop._

She balled the cool fabric of the cotton sheet beneath her damp fingers, digging her knees into the mattress as she keened into his body - he was holding her hips in place.

But her arms were shaking.

She was near.

Her knees slid apart as the flickering heat in her stomach tightened and twisted.

Splayed on the bed, he sank his body onto hers, whispering filthy things in her ear as he took her to the point of no return. Giving no respite to her soft panting cries and shaking breath.

Then stars and blackness came and whisked away the world. Just him and her, his lips on her shoulder as he joined her - tightening his fingers in her hair - pausing and shuddering

At some point she realised he had came to lie beside her. Hand still in her hair, his lips brushing against her bare shoulder as a smile bloomed on her pink lips - accenting her flushed cheeks.

She shifted to face him, her body still exhausted and almost immobile: limbs and muscles aching in satisfaction.

He moved his kisses to her cheek and she giggled lightly when his scruff tickled her skin, tilting her face to press a small kiss to his lips before he continued his exploration.

Trailing fingers wandered along the small bones of her spine, drawing curves and massaging each vertebrae in turn then drawing along the indentations of her ribcage, briefly brushing against the sides of her body and her just visible breast, before continuing their journey.

She sighed.

His touch was so wonderful. He loved to cherish her; he had told her many times. Killian never seemed to tire of exploring the curves and arches of her body with the upmost dedication.

Reaching her buttocks, his hand felt especially warm against its skin, which had cooled from the exposure to the autumn temperature of the room.

He moved closer, kneading the flesh, his hip pressed against hers, his cock again hardening, her stomach already starting to tingle in anticipation.

Circling each cheek, he drew her earlobe into his mouth and tugged it gently between his teeth. He growled in protest, the fingers of her left arm curving to seek out his burgeoning erection and claiming it for her own.

She pressed her palm against him, enjoying how firm and warm and velvety soft he was becoming.

Then he was nuzzling into her neck and his fingers were sliding into the cleft between her buttocks and she bit her lip as they stroked and moved- tensing up a little at the unexpected intrusion.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, voice full of passionate need as he slid his handless arm under her stomach.

And she did. So she nodded, raising up her ass a little in a gesture of welcome to his touch.

His warm hand was gentle, carefully massaging her opening until her muscles slackened a little and her heartbeat slowed.

"I can stop…" he began.

The pressure between her legs was rising. She began to rock her hand around him. He swore softly into her hair.

"No - go on. I'm yours Killian. All yours."

She could just make out the way his eyes widened in the darkening room before his hand reached around to cup her and draw the growing wetness of her cunt backwards.

A single finger circled. Her heart beat a little faster - she held him tighter, moved a little quicker.

He was pressing now, her body protesting.

"Relax," he soothed, kissing her forehead and tilting his hips into her hand.

So she tried. Lifting herself back to him, she brought her free hand down to touch herself, circling her clit, when just the tip of his finger eased inside - eliciting a soft gasp and a quickening of breath.

A moment to adjust. He pressed a little deeper. She heard his groan of pleasure.

It felt wrong and a little uncomfortable. But she wanted to show him that he owned all of her. Every part.

"Mine…" he muttered.

"Yours," she echoed, slipping a finger inside herself, she pushed back again and he pressed deeper, up to a knuckle, rippling his finger and moaning.

"So hot and tight…"

And she was hot. Her thumb was on her clit. Now two fingers stretching her walls, him exploring her ass. It was almost overwhelming.

"Killian," she whispered, as he rocked deeper insider her. So foreign and strange an intrusion, yet so erotic… Pleasure was blooming. Her initial discomfort was fading as a second orgasm built.

Pumping her hand faster, she curved her fingers to that spot inside that always brought stars to her eyes.

"Killian," she repeated. This time louder, higher pitched.

It was too much to bare.

"Emma," he panted, voice cracking as he came - the sound of his pleasure hastening her own, her body exploding into bright sparks quickly chased by ice cold chills.

Loosening his grasp, he tugged her close, cupping her body with his, warming her and loving her.

"My love," he whispered, lost in the blissful moment.

"And mine," she sighed,


End file.
